Final Fantasy X, the Novel
by Quirky Liikii
Summary: A story written in words about Final Fantasy X. Please read this..
1. Prolouge

Listen to our story...  
  
This may be our only and last chance...  
  
A group of seven sat around a fire, not moving. Still, all silenced, as they watched the flames flicker smoke into the skies of the ruins of Zanarkand. A young man with blonde hair stood up, a forced smile on his face, as he walked past most of the group, putting a hand on a young, petite beautiful brown haired girl. None of them looked very happy...At all, as he walked up to the hill of one of the building ruins. The sky was dimming to a soft, night sky as he walked, and orbs of light, called pyreflies, rose from the ground with each minute. What was going on, you think? Listen and you might find out... 


	2. We Called it Sin

Lots of individual people were walking around, talking on the ship in the city known as Zanarkand. Then a strange looking man ran up, obviously excited, yelling these words, "HES HERE! COME ON, HES HERE!" Yet, who was 'He'?  
  
The blonde haired man came onto the ship where the fans were, while the people cheered for him. He was going to walk straight through them, until two girls blocked him, holding up blitzballs. Giggling, the red haired one almost fainted, to be able to talk to him. "Heehee, will you sign this for me?" She grinned at him, trying to act cool. The blond haired man looked up, and nodded. "Sure!" Then, when he signed his name...The blonde haired man's name was Tidus. The brown haired one laughed, and held hers up. "Please?" Tidus grinned his formal smile, and twirled the ball. "Ok." He signed the brown haired girl's blitzball, and smiled. "Hey, if I score a goal tonight...I'll make a sign like this," He said while making a small open box shape with his fingers. "That way you'll know it was for you, ok?" The girls nodded, and giggles profusely. "Hey, where are you girls sitting?" The red haired girl spoke up, smiling. "On the front row!" Then the brown haired girl... "Fifth seat from the right!" Tidus laughed, and walked away from the girls, being blocked again by three young boys.  
  
"Will you sign this, sir?" The younger black boy with braided corn rows on his head asked, smiling a cute childish smile. "Ok!" Tidus answered that with a smile, throwing the ball softly to him. The two other boys jumped up and down, saying things like, "Me next!" And other forms of questions. "Alrighty!" He tossed the boy's blitzballs back to them, and grinned. Then the boys got in a row, and the brown haired one said, "One, two, three!" Then they all said, "Teach us how to blitz!" At the same time, leaving Tidus dumbfounded. "I can't right now! I have a game to play." The corn rowed one spoke up once more. "After the game, then?" Tidus was about to answer, before another ghostly voice said in a child's voice, "You can't tonight." Tidus looked around, then said, "Mabye tomorrow night." The kids laughed, and did the blitzball bow, before Tidus ran to the stadium, getting crowded up by fan girls and other people. He grimaces as he got halfway, getting pulled aside for autographs and other things by everyone. "Ow! Hey, let me go! I've got a game to play!" They finally let off, as he ran inside.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes once he was in the passage to the blitz bowl. After a few minutes, he left when the door opened, getting onto the platform. Girls cheered, whistled, men screamed encouragements, while children jumped up and down yelling. After the sheer moment of the praise, Tidus jumped into the sphere pool. It was an exciting match, with the Zanarkand Abes leading one to nothing, before Tidus kicked a player into the crowds, recieving cheers and whistles. As one of the players hit the ball out of the sphere into the air, Tidus jumped out of the pool, to attempt the legendary Jecht Shot. when he was about to do the kick, explosions were heard, and a large black sphere was seen, erupting screams and shouts from the crowd. Tidus fell back, clutching the side for dear life, before he fell onto the ground, coming out of the stadium, and walking out, following the fans who were in hell-like terror. Tidus spotted a framiliar looking red-coated man, named Auron, and ran to him. "Auron? What're you doing here?" Auron merely looked up at him. "I came here for you." He began to walk off, expecting Tidus to follow...Which he immediately ran. Auron paused after a minute, at the highway where the Sinspawn were arriving. Tidus catched up, panting and breathless.  
  
"What are YOU DOING, Auron?! We have to go the other way!" Auron looked back at him, sarcasm in his eyes slightly. "Look." He pointed to the black ball of water, while Tidus stared in that direction. "We called it...Sin." They ran down the now erupting roadway, with a lot of battles and terrors as they went. At the last battle, Auron cut a machine down, and it fell to the ground, blowing up the road. They both then ran up the broken road, getting to the top, when the ground shook, and Tidus fell over the edge, clutching the side. "Auron, HELP! Auron!" He was now...Being lifted into the air, by the large demon, Sin, and pulled back down by Auron. "Are you sure?" Tidus merely stared horrifiedly at Auron. "As you wish.." He let Tidus go, and he now was dissapearing too. "Tidus, this is your story." Tidus screamed in pain as he and Auron were warped to another place...Merely wondering where he was going. 


End file.
